Dejarse Caer
by Darkpau
Summary: Ultimo dia en Hogwarts,se marcan varios finales, sucesos inimaginables, recuerdos que atormentan y el destino de Harry se define...DEJEN REVIEWS


"**Dejarse Caer"**

Recordaba perfectamente esa mañana, como si la estuviera viendo ante sus ojos, igual de perfecta, clara y limpia. El sol era tenue pero brillaba de una manera singularmente dorada, el cielo estaba despejado cuando esa mañana el sueño lo atacaba sin cesar mientras su mejor amigo lo miraba nervioso, expectante, ansioso. Ni un segundo se le había escapado a su memoria al momento en que Ron le decía camino al Gran Comedor, ninguna novedad para él, pero sí, un gran acontecimiento para Ron: confesar que estaba perdido por Hermione desde hace un largo tiempo.

Él sonrió al recordar como las orejas de su amigo se fundían con el color de su pelo,(si es que no se destacaban mas), cuando Hermione los interrumpió.

Pensó en las nimiedades que ocupaban su mente en aquel día, … hoy parecía lejano y sin embargo latente como si lo acabara de vivir.

Recordaba cada detalle, ya no respiraba como la gente a su alrededor, para él y sus emociones el ultimo día en el que había vivido estaba en un pasado, pero contra su voluntad.

Miro su mesa de luz, recordando que no hace mucho, era difícil saber si debajo de todos esos apuntes, libros pergaminos de todas formas, se encontraba la hoy, impecable mesita. En ese momento se trasladó a la clase de McGonagall, su cabeza se absorbía en los desesperados gritos de enojos de su profesora por hacerlos entender la cercanía de sus EXTASIS y como su amiga pronunciaba "el comienzo de una etapa adulta, madura llena de responsabilidades y oportunidades" una y otra vez. Su mente era un cine de recuerdos…, agobiados trataban de hacerse espacio en la Sala Común, una sonrisa casi ínfima se asomo en la cara de Harry…

-Ron, sé lo tenes que decir pensas escondértelo toda tu vida… no soy tonto, ¿queres que cuente los años que te callaste o pensas seguir gritándole para siempre?. No hacia falta que me dijeras que te gustaba esta mañana, ya lo sabia.

- Que!…ya, ya sabias por que no me dijiste antes?. Además, no voy hablar, y si piensa que estoy loco! – justo en esos momentos los colores del pelirrojo subían.

-Bueno, en todo caso no falta tanto para que terminemos, en todo caso la evadís por el resto de tu vida.

Y de que ya sabia todo lo que dijiste hace un rato, bueno, francamente no es muy difícil darse cuenta que te gusta llamar su atención, con las peles que ambos provocan. Esto ultimo había tenido un énfasis en ambos. Lo que asombro a Harry, no se reconocía hablando tan sensato.

Cerraba su viejo baúl, deseando poder pasar mas tiempo allí, quizá para siempre, mientras a su alrededor los demás sonreían y ansiaban irse. La alegría era un sentimiento lejano sin relevancia, ya no tenía motivos para festejar, desde aquel día todo era monótono, a tal punto que sus pensamientos eran rutinarios, una y otra vez, como si solo fuera capaz de pensar en esas 24 horas…recordó el verde pálido de su amigo cuando su hermana le advertía que tendría que declárasele a su amiga el mismo día, o de lo contrario tendría que esperar hasta la finalidad de los EXTASIS, es decir su ultimo día en Hogwarts. Ginny había argumentado y con mucha razón, que hasta su últimos día de exámenes, estaría totalmente absorta en los libros…

Una vez afuera, Harry no pudo apreciar el olor a humedad y la casi inexistente luz del día, sin importar que fuera una mañana; el ambiente tenia cierto tono deprimente que se acentuó con la leve llovizna que caía con gracia sobre el césped verde mojando su baúl y pelo.

Ya empapado, se había visto atrapado por una tormenta que arrojaba tanta agua que se podría haber dicho que se les caía el océano entero sobre las cabezas de la muchedumbre que esperaba a entrar en el tren.

Encontró un compartimiento casi vació, e ignoro quienes estaban dentro, una vez acomodado contemplo la cortina de agua a través de la ventana y se sumergió nuevamente en sus pensamientos…

…Miraba la sala Común llena de gente tratando de encontrar a sus amigos entre tantas personas. Perfectamente, en la mente de Harry se proyectaba el momento en el cual, luego de unos cuantos fallidos intentos de estudiar un poco mas de Encantamientos, el rojo fuego del pelo de Ron se acercaba desde el cuadro de La Dama Gorda, agitado…su amigo le contaba que había buscado en la biblioteca a Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces le había confesado que le gustaba, pero repentinamente un ataque de pánico muy fuerte se apodero de él y había dejado a su amiga lo mas rápido posible, sin dejarle abrir la boca, ante la posibilidad de rechazo…

La tormenta poco a poco, disminuía su intensidad, y cada gota de lluvia se diferenciaba del resto, mientras tanto la temperatura bajaba, giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado de su compartimiento y claramente desde ese ángulo veía a Ginny, a quien no había notado anteriormente, llorando silenciosamente detrás de El Quisquilloso, en el asiento opuesto Neville vacilaba con la boca abierta, Harry rápidamente entendió que este quería conversar con él, el peso en su pecho le hizo comprender que aunque, hubiera querido, no podría hablar. Se levanto de su asiento bruscamente,… imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad, cada mínimo detalle de su ultimo día que, después de eso el ya no vivía, como se repetía constantemente. Sin previo aviso llegó un recuerdo particularmente doloroso.

… Estaba sucio, agitado y extenuado, en aquel momento en lo único que pensaba era en que sus amigos se salvaran, no le importaba si era su voluntad estar en esa vieja casa, su único fin era ese. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, con muchas que antes no había conocido que estaban en su interior, cada segundo en el cual de había enfrentado a Voldemort se le hacia confuso…

Entro en el baño y se apoyo en la puerta con los ojos llenos en lagrimas; por la mañana había sentido plomo en el pecho, pero ahora, ya no había elemento que describiera el peso que sentía.

Podía escuchar los gritos y gemidos como si realmente estuviera allí nuevamente, ante sus ojos podía ver a Ron en el suelo con unos 3 mortifagos a su alrededor, riendo y diciendo "Crucio!".De manera distante recordaba como Hermione se defendía echando hechizos a diestra y siniestra…había girado su cabeza tan solo un segundo, al escuchar, "impedimenta!_"_ de la boca de Ron…el orgullo que sintió por él, lo había ayudado a continuar peleando cuando creía que podría desvanecerse, ese segundo en el cual la cara de su amigo se había llenado de un valor y fuerza renovada, seria uno de los pocos que perduraría intactos en la mente de Harry…

En el suelo, se sentía impotente ante su situación, al levantarse se miro en el espejo, pero no soporto verse allí reflejado, se asqueaba, no podía soportar la idea de estar vivo…

Voldemort hablaba, pero Harry no oía, era imposible para el creer que con toda la fortaleza que su amiga había demostrado su ultima noche, yaciera en el suelo, ya sin vida… la impotencia se había apoderado de él, no sabia como no había impedido que su amiga fuera alcanzada por el Avadra Kedavra, no sabia nada posterior a la caída de Hermione, aquella idea no le entraba de el todo esa noche, aun en el instante en el que recordaba toda la escena, todavía le costaba creerlo, simplemente no podía.

Volvió a su compartimiento, donde el atardecer llegaba a su fin y Ginny dormía…

Sonrisas resplandecientes se mostraban orgullosas en las caras tapadas de los mortifagos, ya que Hermione no había sido fácil de vencer y nada les producía mas felicidad a los seguidores de el mas temido que matar a una "Sangre Sucia". Reían plenamente, mientras a Ron se le escapaba una lagrima,…

- Morirás,ya no hay salida. Morirás en manos de Lord Voldemort, mis poderes son ampliamente superiores, cansado y llorando como elmas debíl, tus oportunidades son nulas.-La sonrisa más horrible le mostró Voldemort, hasta su sonrisa era intimidante y asquerosa…

Harry siempre contara con mi ayuda, siempre. La voz de Ron estaba quebrada, y con una mano se limpiaba las lagrimas, sin embargo su determinación era notable y firme.

- La traición más grande, sucia y pobre es tu familia. Que alguien lo mate.

Sorprendentemente, antes que sus oponentes trataran de quitarle la vida, grito "desmainus!". Sin importar todo el valor que tuviera Ron en aquel momento sus enemigos eran más. Estando de pie un rayo de luz verde a sus espaldas provoco el fallecimiento del mejor amigo de Harry. Estaba solo, nadie estaba ahí para respaldarlo ayudarlo o cualquier cosa que sus amigos hubieran echo, como tantas veces anteriores. El mundo se le caía ante ese amanecer imposible de olvidar…

Ginny despertaba, tan solo unos minutos después de que Neville regresara al compartimiento. La noche era oscura como muy pocas veces antes. Así, ante ese escenario, se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos…

Debido a la muerte de sus amigos, Harry se distraía de su lucha a muerte. Lo que le había dado dos oportunidades a Voldemort de matarlo. Aquella sensación de inseguridad volvía a tomarlo por sorpresa, todavía no entendía porque no había aprovechado la oportunidad, sin embargo…

Extrañamente en algunas ocasiones la varita de Harry o su oponente, lanzaban los hechizo invocados por el otro o los contra hechizos correspondientes a los conjuros.

Mientras la noche se hacia mas oscuro y misteriosa Harry recordó que uno de los últimos día de Junio, cuando el día recién se iniciaba había sentido que era el momento en que el resto de su vida se tenía que definir, recordó que en aquel momento la agonía de no saber se dejaría vencer por Voldemort o no, le había costado convertirse en un asesino, claramente antes de rogar que su varita no se volviera loca, grito Avadra Kedavra.

La idea de haber matado a una persona no le era agradable pero a causa de aquel ser, se sentía desprotegido, sin alguien que lo apoyara en momentos de tanta tristeza. Por Voldemort había perdido las ganas de vivir, en su causa todo ser cercano a su persona ya no estaba,… sus padres, su padrino que había echo lo imposible por el como sus mejores amigos los dos, los que habían estado para comprenderlo, sostenerlo y luchar lado a lado contra cada miedo al que se habia enfrentado, incluso habían estado mas tiempo en su vida que sus mismos padres o padrino. Esas personas a quienes todavía amaba, lo habían dejado.

El tren reducía la velocidad hasta detenerse. Claramente escucho cuando un chico de Revenclaw le decía a Ginny que sentía la reciente muerte de sus hermanos. No solo la flia. Weasley había perdido a Ron, sino también a Bill, hace tres semanas y Percy, hace un año aproximadamente.

Las voces en el tren se hacían mas numerosas. En el intento de salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, para no ver las miradas de pena de un colegio en pleno, Neville, lo detuvo.

Harry, espero que nos volvamos a ver, en un futuro.

Eh, si yo también, algún día. Harry apreciaba mucho a Neville, sin embargo últimamente no había cruzado con nadie mas de 5 oraciones.

Suerte. Con esa palabra Neville había, marchado también.

Al salir de la plataforma Kingsley, Lupin y los Dursley esperaban a Harry. Los primero querían decirle a Harry que dentro de dos días lo irían a buscarlo a Privet Drive y que no podrían, irse con el como anteriormente habían acordado, ya que su regreso de su ultimo año en Hogwarts se había adelantado gracias a que en el colegio las cosas no eran alentadoras.

48hs eran las que Harry había pasado con los Dursley, desde que el colegio había terminado para el. Sin importar el poco tiempo que había pasado allí, se le hacía tortuoso seguirle viendo la cara a aquellas personas tan inhóspitas desde le momento de su llegada.

La idea de su absoluta soledad lo cegaba por completo y cada segundo que pasaba su alma se reducía un poco mas, la depresión de Harry tenia tonos alarmantes, pero, nadie podía notarlo, solo las paredes de su cuarto eran compañía en sus ultimas horas en casa de los Dursley.

El calor, era sofocante, aun siendo una noche estrellada, cuando los oscuros pensamientos de Harry lo arrastraban, no solo el dolor por sus amigos era lo que lo deprimía sino la herida por sus padres y también padrino, había sido abierta.

Con pesar se sentó de espaldas en alfeizar de su ventana abierta. De alguna manera se dejo llevar y solo prefirió dejarse caer.


End file.
